De piratas, tesoros y locuras
by Nemo Robin
Summary: Luffy está cada vez más cerca de conquistar su título como Rey de los Piratas... Jack y Tía Dalma tienen un peculiar vínculo con un antiguo héroe del Grand Line. Reencuentros y sorpresas...Piratas del Caribe
1. Encuentro con viejos conocidos

**Encuentro con viejos conocidos.**

En algún punto del Caribe, un atribulado pirata llamado Jack Sparrow pugnaba por encontrar su precioso Perla Negra. Había sido un gran movimiento por su parte haberle quitado el mapa de Sao Feng a Barbosa. Lo que no contaba era con que ese maldito granuja se llevaría su barco.

Su primer idea había sido recurrir a tía Dalma… pero luego recordó un pequeño gran inconveniente…

-Como siempre Barbosa es mi demonio personal… ¿Por qué demonios se le ocurrió liberar a Calipso?-masculló mientras remaba de forma automática. El ron se había agotado hacia días y ya no le quedaba ni una gota de ron.

-La hiciste buena, idiota. No solo perdiste la oportunidad de navegar por siempre en el holandés errante, sino que nuevamente Barbosa volvió a apoderarse de nuestro Perla… todo por hacerte el sentimental al ver al eunuco moribundo. –Jack se sobresaltó al oír su propia voz, más porque no había sido él quien había hablado esta vez…

-Oh no…no otra vez…-demasiado tarde, sus alucinaciones ególatras habían vuelto.

-¡Vamos Jack! Sí Jack perdió el Perla no fue su culpa, además nosotros tenemos el mapa-canturreó un tercer Jack en tono infantil mientras bailoteaba.

-¡Basta de conversaciones inútiles! Sparrow, marca el rumbo… ¿A eso le llamas remar?-el cuarto Jack gritaba ordenes a diestra y siniestra, mientras el quinto Jack que actuaba como gallina (N/A: mi favorito jajaja) hacía aparición.

-Otra vez varados en medio de la nada… ¿Y todo por qué? Por que nuevamente a "Jackie" se le ocurrió hacerle al héroe… ¿Qué el kraken persigue el perla? Quedate en el barco mientras la tripulación huye… ¿Qué el joven Turner se desangra mientras la hermosa Elizabeth llora a su lado? Ofrécele el corazón de Davy Jones para que se salve consiguiendo el puesto de capitán del mejor barco… ¬¬ Das asco Sparrow….-Comentó el segundo Jack, sarcástico como de costumbre.

-Yo opino que fue realmente… conmovedor, además el chico eunuco me agrada. Y lo de Elizabeth y tú, no habría funcionado Jack, creéme.-lo reanimó el tercer Jack mientras el Jack-gallina picoteaba el suelo de la pequeña lancha.

-Te apoyo… por besarla morí devorado por el kraken… si hubiera permanecido con esa pirata…- el verdadero Jack sufrió un escalofrío al pensar en lo peligrosa que podía resultar Elizabeth. Entonces vio una bandera pirata muy conocida: el Jolly Roger de Sao Feng.

A bordo del barco:

-Capitana Turner, veo un pequeño barco-informó uno de los tripulantes.

-Tal vez sea un náufrago-Elizabeth tomó el catalejo y lo enfilo en la dirección indicada. Su corazón brincó de alegría-¿Jack? ¡Es Jack! ¡JACK! – grito con fuerza-¡Rápido! ¡Ayúdenlo a subir! ¡JACK!

De vuelta con Jack:

-¿Quién diablos es esa mujer histérica?-inquirió el Jack mandón.

-¿Elizabeth?- Jack la reconoció y sonrió con ironía-Justo ahora que pensaba en ella… espero que no haya un kraken cerca.- minutos después estaba a bordo.

-Siempre lo extraño cuando se va…-confesó el Jack bonachón.

-Sí, aunque idiota es un gran tipo-respondió el Jack sarcástico.

A algunos Kilómetros de ahí, el imponente Holandés Errante surcaba los mares.

-Capitán Turner, el clima está bastante extraño el día de hoy.- Will sonrió al ver a su padre "Bootstrap"

-Así es… me preguntó a que se deberá Turner.

-Tal vez yo pueda explicarlo-sugirió una voz suave y escalofriante. Al voltear ambos vieron a una mujer morena de aspecto salvaje y enigmático.

-¡Tía Dalma!-Will se sorprendió al ver a la mujer ahí en ese momento.

-¡Calipso!-su padre retrocedió con temor hacia la diosa.

-Necesito un favor capitán Turner… y a cambio de eso, podrás ver a tu querida esposa-sonrió maliciosamente-¿Aceptas?

-¿De qué se trata?-inquirió Will un poco desconfiado.

-¿Has oído hablar del Grand Line?


	2. Desapariciones y bragas azules

**Desapariciones y bragas azules.**

Hacia un par de meses que la tripulación se había reunido nuevamente después de que Kuma los separara. Era un día tranquilo y la mayoría se encontraba en la cocina esperando el desayuno. De repente Nami bufó y arrojó el diario.

-¿Qué pasa Nami?-inquirió Robin levantando la vista de su libro.

-Estos idiotas de la marina… solo porque unos barcos han desaparecido misteriosamente postulan teorías absurdas para disculpar su incompetencia sobre por qué no los han encontrado… hoy han postulado que la tierra es cuadrada ù.u

-¿La tierra es cuadrada?-Luffy estaba impresionado, Robin soltó una risita pero Nami, menos paciente, lo mandó de un golpe directo al otro extremo de la cocina. Franky y Ussop reían a mandíbula batiente mientras Chopper se "escondía" al ver a Nami enojada.

-Su desayuno está listo hermosas damas-dijo con galantería Sanji mientras les servía a Nami y Robin un espléndido almuerzo. Un grito los sobresaltó.

-¿CÓMO IBA YO A SABER ALGO SEMEJANTE?-el espadachín entró a la cocina con la toda la pinta de un psicópata, seguido de cerca por Brook que se disculpaba apresuradamente.

-Zoro san, disculpa… yo solo…

-Déjalo así-cortó Zoro mientras tomaba asiento, pero Brook siguió hablando.

-…quería saber de qué color eran las bragas de Robin san…-Zoro se sonrojó violentamente y Robin se ruborizó pero sonreía, tal vez recordando algún lance divertido con el espadachín. Todos se quedaron sin saber que decir… excepto, claro está, Luffy.

-Jajajaja Zoro está sonrojado jajaja Oi Robin ¿de qué color son tus brag…?-¡Paff! Su pregunta quedó interrumpida por unos bien dirigidos golpes cortesía de Nami y Sanji.

-Luffy, eso no se le debe preguntar a una mujer, ¿Qué clase de pervertido eres? Eso pasa por juntarte con los dos nuevos miembros de la tripulación-regañó Nami mientras hacia alusión a Franky y Brook.

-Oi chica, yo no soy un pervertido-reclamó Franky recibiendo una mirada asesina de Nami, como de costumbre, Franky la llamaba chica en vez de decirle Nami. Brook no se inmutó al oir que lo llamaban pervertido, se limitaba a observar como Sanji zarandeaba a Luffy.

-Maldito bastardo de goma, te quedarás sin comida si no te disculpas con mi hermosa Robin san…-Ussop se acercó a ayudar a su amigo mientras Chopper se escondía detrás de Zoro.

-Oi Sanji, ya basta, no cometas Luffycidio…

-Perdón Robin-se disculpó Luffy con un puchero.

-No hay problema capitán… y son azules-comentó la arqueóloga en tono divertido mientras sonreía pícaramente.

-¡Robin! ¡No le respondas a este pervertido!-reprendió Nami mortificada. Brook se acercó a ella con tono afectadamente refinado.

-Nami san, ¿Serías tan amable de mostrarme tus brag…?

-Bastardo…-Sanji se abalanzó ahora sobre Brook y comenzó a lanzarle patadas que el esqueleto apenas y esquivaba.

-yohohoho Sanji kun, para o puedes matarme… aunque claro, yo ya estoy muerto…-Luffy celebró la gracia a carcajadas. Entonces Ussop intervinó:

-Ya basta, si quieren ver ropa interior vean a Franky.- Zoro sufrió un escalofrío, Brook se quedó mudo, Chopper no entendía del todo que pasaba pero Sanji había caído en depresión al cruzar por su mente la imagen de Franky bailando en tanga.

-¡DEJA YA DE VEREME MALDITO MUGIWARA!

Nami y Robin reían abiertamente. El único que obedeció el consejo de Ussop había sido Luffy, quien ahora se encontraba mirando fijamente la tanga de Franky. Todos sonrieron ante la inocencia del capitán, excepto Franky, claro está. Unos pasos en cubierta los pusieron en guardia.

-Hola ¿interrumpo?-saludó una voz conocida en tono jovial y todos salieron a cubierta.

* * *

Bueno, he aquí el segundo capi... la idea de este fic surgió cuando vi esta imagen:

./_hUC5TJUuzXo/SGFkdzx0kVI/AAAAAAAAADc/Ew1sqb2wYIw/s400/caricaturas_de_

No se si aparezca bien el link, pero en búsqueda de imágenes en Google escriban "caricaturas de piratas" y aparecera un dibujo bastante simpático donde Jack se apodera del Merry y Luffy intenta golpearlo jajaja

De ahí en más fue un sueño loco que tuve xD... unir a mis dos capitanes favoritos jeje espero que les guste ^^ y si no pues diganmelo jeje acepto quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y demás...


	3. Donde se ve que la tierra sí es cuadrada

**Donde se ve que la tierra sí es cuadrada…**

N/A: me matarán Copérnico y cía jajaja por suerte es solo un fic XD

-¿Grand Line?-Will se quedó sin saber que decir… jamás había oído hablar de ese lugar. Si tan solo Gibbs estuviera ahí... entonces surgió otra duda-¿Por qué quieres ir ahí? Y ¿por qué me necesitas a mí?

-Vaya, el juntarte con el viejo Jack te ha vuelto menos ingenuo. –respondió Dalma sin dar una respuesta precisa.

-Creí que odiabas tu forma humana.

-La odio, pero es necesario que vaya a Grand Line… y llamaría la atención si me presentara en mi forma natural… creo que ya tuviste oportunidad de conocerme-sonrió divertida y Will le devolvió una sonrisa forzada. Vaya si lo recordaba, casi provoca que el perla y el holandés perecieran en las profundidades del océano.

-Entonces, ¿Qué rumbo tomamos?-preguntó Will. Tía Dalma señaló el suroeste y unos cuarenta y cinco minutos después veían un barco pirata. El barco de Sao Feng, para ser exactos.

-Si no me equivoco, ahí está tu linda mujercita, y también estará Jack con el mapa que necesitamos…-la sonrisa de tía Dalma le provocó escalofríos a Will, pero se consoló pensando que Elizabeth estaba cerca.

En el barco de Sao Feng, la tripulación corría aterrorizada:

-¡El holandés!-gritaban despavoridos.

-Will… -musitó Elizabeth y dejando a Jack se dirigió a cubierta. Nuestro querido Sparrow se deleitaba en llenar la barriga, y había descubierto satisfactoriamente que Elizabeth tenía ron a bordo. Y no solo eso, sino que por una extraña casualidad, el señor Gibbs estaba a bordo.

-Esta mujer loca… quemar toda una magnífica dotación de ron ¿puedes creerlo?-pregunto Jack mientras le contaba sobre la vez que Barbosa los abandono a ambos en una isla donde los traficantes ilegales de ron escondían su mercancía.

-¡Santa madre! ¡Es Calipso!-exclamó Gibbs al ver a Will y la mujer que lo acompañaba. Su exclamación provocó que Jack escupiera el ron.

-¿Qué? – se puso en pie de inmediato y sonrió- Querido señor Gibbs, el perla negra será nuestro nuevamente…

Gibbs sonrió astutamente, se habían entendido.

-Vaya, Sparrow, veo que has perdido nuevamente el perla negra…-comentó la tía Dalma-Déjame adivinar, vienes a pedirme ayuda para recuperarlo…-Jack comenzó a farfullar y la sonrisa de Dalma se amplió-Puedo ayudarte, pero a cambio… necesito tu ayuda.

-¿la mía?-Jack intentó hacerse el desentendido.

-Así es, tienes algo que yo necesito… el mapa de Sao Feng.

-¿Para qué necesita Calipso un mapa? Y por cierto ¿por qué estás en tu forma… humana?

-Porque quiero ir a Grand Line…-Elizabeth y Jack prestaron más atención. Creyeron que Jack también se quedaría confundido, pero para su sorpresa, él y Gibbs parecían entender perfectamente de que hablaba tía Dalma.

-¿quieres decir que… yasabesquien… ya…?-la frase era incoherente, pero tía Dalma la entendió.

-Así es, el sucesor del viejo Roger ha aparecido… y naturalmente, quiero conocerlo. Supuse que como tú y Roger fueron tan amigos en otro tiempo… te agradaría conocer al muchacho que se convertirá en su sucesor…

Gibbs y Jack sonrieron.

-En marcha… supongo que iremos en el holandés…-preguntó Gibbs

-Así es, es el único barco capaz de aguantar la travesía que nos espera…

-El perla también podría-se defendió Jack.

-Esperen… ¿qué es todo esto?-preguntó Elizabeth con su calma habitual (es decir: gritando)

-Nada, solamente un pequeño viajesito de bajada… -explicó Gibbs.

-¿de bajada?

-Sí, la tierra es cuadrada… entonces, para llegar al Grand Line, tenemos que viajar en forma vertical… una travesía de las que pocos vuelven con vida. Feroces bestias marinas, a cuyo lado el kraken parece un gatito, acechan en la profundidad del océano…-Gibbs ya estaba tomando inspiración para iniciar con sus clásicas leyendas cuando Tía Dalma lo interrumpió.

-Démonos prisa, quisiera llegar al Grand Line lo más pronto posible.

-¿y cómo es el sucesor de Roger?-preguntó Jack

-Es… muy similar a él. –respondió Dalma con una sonrisa.

-¿Pero quién demonios es Roger?-Elizabeth no se enteraba de nada.

-El rey de los piratas-respondieron Gibbs, Jack y Dalma.

-¿Los piratas tienen rey?-preguntó Will.-Vaya disparate…

-Di lo que quieras muchacho, tú también eres un pirata… y tu encantadora esposa, también lo es. Una pirata homicida y taimada diría yo.-dijo Jack.

-Además no es rey aquí, sino en su dimensión…-comentó tía Dalma con tranquilidad.

-¿su dimensión?-Elizabeth perdía la paciencia… no entendía ni un rábano de lo que querían decir…

* * *

Jeje el tercer capi, tenía medio olvidado este fic...

marrelt1: muchas gracias por tu comen!!! Me agrada que te haya gustado, prometo actualizar más seguido ^^ jeje y el próximo capi saldrán nuevamente los mugiwara.


	4. El legado de un gram hombre

El legado de un gran hombre.

En el Sunny:

-Hola ¿interrumpo?-saludó una voz conocida en tono jovial y todos salieron a cubierta.

-¡Ace!-Luffy se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano.

-¿Cómo estás hermanito? Espero que no sigas comiéndote la comida de los demás-Ace sonreía como siempre. La permanencia en Impel Down había dejado su marca en él, estaba un poco pálido y débil aún, pero su sonrisa seguía siendo la misma. Todos se acercaron a saludarlo, excepto Robin, Franky y Brook que no lo habían conocido personalmente. La mirada de Ace paseó por todos y cada uno de los nakama de su alocado hermano y se detuvo en los últimos tres miembros. Especialmente en cierta morena.

-Supongo que tendrás hambre Ace, pasa, estábamos desayunando-invitó Sanji y todos volvieron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo te ha ido Ace?-preguntó Nami mientras Sanji le servía comida a Ace.

-No me quejo… estar libre es simplemente maravilloso-le lanzo una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermano que tragaba enormes proporciones de tocino pero que le correspondió con una sonrisa. Franky sollozaba:

-Que bello momento familiar… yo… yo siempre quise un hermano… ¡no estoy llorando cabrones!

Ace quedó sorprendido, pensó que luego de conocer al extraño reno doctor su hermano no podría encontrar gente más peculiar para su tripulación, bueno, ahí estaba la prueba de que se había equivocado: Ahora formaban parte de la tripulación una mujer que era buscada desde los ocho años de edad y que tenía una fama nada buena, un cyborg… y un esqueleto que tenía vida propia. Esta vez Luffy sí que se había superado…

-¿Y qué te trajo por aquí?-preguntó Usopp.

- Pues ahora están por fin en el Nuevo Mundo… quería venir a desearles suerte, el One Piece está cerca y a partir de ahora todo será aún más peligroso. Pero creo que están más que preparados - Ace sonrió con cierto orgullo. Desde que Luffy había iniciado su viaje solo había cometido hazaña tras hazaña.

-Shishishi pero los peligros no importan, yo seré el rey de los piratas a pesar de todo- Luffy seguía estando tan convencido como el primer día que le dijo eso a Zoro, el primer miembro de la tripulación. Era difícil creer o siquiera sugerir que otra persona que no fuera Luffy conquistara el Nuevo Mundo y consiguiera el One Piece.

- Y cuando encontremos el One Piece, habré casi concluido mi mapamundi…-dijo Nami con convicción y colocó el pie sobre la mesa de la cocina.

-Hawkeye será vencido y seré el mejor espadachín del mundo- gruñó Zoro con una mano en Wadou y colocando el pie al lado del de Nami. "Seremos los mejores, Kuina"

-Yo seré un bravo guerrero de mar-proclamó Usopp imitando a sus compañeros.

-Yo podré curar todas las enfermedades…-afirmó Chopper.

-Encontraré el All Blue – dijo escuetamente Sanji dándole una calada a su cigarro.

-Y yo encontraré el Río Poneglyph-sonrió Robin.

-El SUPER!!! Sunny recorrerá todo el mundo… YeAh!-vociferó Franky haciendo una de sus poses.

- Y yo me reuniré con Laboon – comentó Brook mientras bebía un sorbo de te.

-¡¡¡¡Y yo seré el rey de los piratas!!!!-al concluir, todos excepto Ace, tenían un pie sobre la mesa, similar a cuando Nami, Usopp, Zoro, Sanji y Luffy entraron a Grand Line e hicieron la promesa de cumplir todos sus sueños alrededor de un barril.

Ace sonrió, pero cuando Luffy se dirigió a él descubrieron que ya dormía profundamente. Una gota resbaló por la nuca de todos.

-Tu hermano es muy simpático, Luffy san-comentó Brook.

****

-¿Todo listo para irnos?-preguntó tía Dalma impaciente.

-¿Pero de qué demonios hablan?-increpaba Elizabeth sin que le hicieran el menor caso- ¡Will! ¡Es una locura! No me digas que piensas ir con esos locos…

-No tengo opción… y a mi pesar admito estar interesado.

-Oye Will, ¿Qué pasó con la tripulación del Holandés?-preguntó Gibbs al ver que el fabuloso barco solo estaba tripulado por Will y su padre.

-Ah, pues los libere a todos, pero mi padre decidió quedarse conmigo…

-Hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido, hijo.

-Basta de emotividades, no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero ¿como se supone que solo cuatro hombres maniobremos un barco como este?-preguntó Jack con sarcasmo haciendo ademanes exagerados.

-Déjamelo a mí, Jack-interrumpió Gibbs y se paró frente a la tripulación de Elizabeth- Compañeros piratas, el destino les pone frente a ustedes una gran aventura, aquellos que deseen venir con nosotros son bienvenidos. Podrán conocer lugares que su capitana ni siquiera conoce… tesoros, aventura, riesgo y ron. Eso es lo que les ofrecemos. Quien guste quedarse a seguir a su capitana puede hacerlo, claro está.

Elizabeth bufó disgustada y entonces notó que toda su tripulación se trasladaba al Holandés.

-¡Oigan! ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¡Regresen de inmediato! ¿Cómo voy a manipular yo sola el barco?

-Esta mujer es un dolor de cabeza, te compadezco William… Elizabeth, no sabes cómo me alegro de que lo nuestro, no haya funcionado. –dijo Jack. Pero Elizabeth seguí quejándose y amenazando a sus hombres. –Bien, hora de comer… piratas, ¿Alguien de ustedes sabe cocinar algo decente?

-Pues… generalmente es la capitana quien cocina…-confesó uno de ellos.

-Rayos, no me digas que tendremos que llevarla…

-Tranquilo Jack, yo puedo cocinarte algo…-sugirió tía Dalma, pero como Jack no deseaba comer nada de dudosa procedencia (o que contuviera ojos de salamandra, mocos de bruja o algo similar) decidió declinar la oferta.

-No te preocupes, Calipso, una diosa como tú no tiene porque molestarse de nimiedades que una mortal debe hacer… Elizabeth, puedes venir.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaré ir con ustedes?-lo retó Elizabeth.

-MMm veamos, o vienes con nosotros, o te quedas en el barco e intentas manejarlo tu sola. Pero si yo fuera tu no me gustaría encontrarme con otros piratas…-Elizabeth gruñó y subió con los brazos en jarras. Al pasar junto a Jack le fulmino con la mirada y se fue a situar al otro extremo del barco.

-Jack, las cartas de navegación…-pidió tía Dalma y Jack las extendió. Comenzó a manipularlas hasta que apareció "Grand Line", al mismo tiempo se podía leer Skypiea el el extremo opuesto.

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Jack desconcertado.

-Skypiea… es la isla del cielo.

-¿De verdad existe esa isla?-Gibbs se veía asombrado pero el resto no entendía ni jota.

-¿Hay una isla en el cielo?-como reflejo, todos voltearon hacia el cielo, intentando vislumbrar tal isla.

-No es fácil verla… está a varios kilómetros sobre nosotros. Digamos que somos el punto intermedio entre Skypiea y Grand Line. Para ir a Skypiea tendríamos que maniobrar hacia arriba, pero como vamos a Grand Line-la sonrisa de tía Dalma se tornó macabra-tendremos que bajar…

* * *

Hola!! a ver si no me ha quedado fumada la idea jajaja de que el mundo de Jack (o nuestro mundo XD) esten en medio de Skypiea y Grand Line...

A marrelt 1, Tsunai25 y Ocaso: muchas gracias por los reviews!!! Este es el fic en el que menos reviews tengo T.T y de no ser por los reviews de ustedes ya habría abandonado este proyecto. En el siguiente capi Jack y compañía llegaran a Grand Line, y veremos que tan buena es Elizabeth cocinando (creo que en este capi la he hecho cabrearse mucho jajaja pero pues con Jack cerca, como no se iba a enfurecer?)

Suerte y muchas gracias por leer!!! ^^


	5. Encuentro

Encuentro.

-Bien, comiencen a maniobrar… debemos dirigirnos hacia el Atlántico.-indicó tía Dalma.

-¿Algún lugar en específico?-inquirió Will. Tan pronto como la pregunta salió de sus labios se arrepintió profundamente. La ya conocida sonrisa torcida de Calipso se torno aún más macabra de lo habitual.

-En específico, nos dirigimos hacia el mar del diablo…

-¿Existe esa zona? Santos navíos, creí que era una leyenda…-en efecto, Gibbs sí había oído hablar de ese lugar ¬¬u

-¿Mar del diablo? Qué tontería…-masculló Elizabeth con escepticismo. Aún no lograba entender como había pasado de ser la capitana de un barco a ser la cocinera de otro (que por cierto pertenecía a su esposo, es decir, merecería mejor trato no?).

-Elizabeth… tengo hambre, y creo que todos estos finos caballeros están en la misma situación-comentó Jack en tono zumbón mientras los demás reían y pedían a gritos comida. Elizabeth gruñó y se metió en su cocina sumamente ofendida, pero sin más opción que ponerse a cocinar.

****************

Ace bostezó mientras despertaba nuevamente. A través de la visión aún borrosa, pudo distinguir la silueta de su hermano siendo ahorcado por una mandarina extraña. Parpadeó y cuando su cerebro procesó lo que acababa de pensar, se frotó desesperadamente los ojos y volvió a mirar. No era una mandarina, sino Nami… aunque si estaba estrangulando al pobre Luffy.

-Oi, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? YAWNN!!!! Lo siento, creo que me quede dormido… otra vez –los demás le sonrieron con cara de circunstancias- Oi Nami, ¿Por qué intentas matar a Luffy?

-Pues… por qué… lo olvide – puso cara de inocencia y los demás mugiwara la observaron con un tick.

-Fue porque Luffy le rpeguntó de qué color eran sus bragas-informó Usopp, lo cual solo ocasionó que fuera golpeado por Nami-Gommen.

-Baka… no tenías porque repetir algo tan vergonzoso…

-¿De verdad hiciste eso Luffy?-preguntó todo serio Ace. Por un momento, todos temieron por la reacción de Ace… después de todo, no estaban acostumbrados a verlo tan serio. Entonces para su sorpresa, Ace se levantó con una radiante sonrisa y comenzó a palmear la espalda de Luffy lleno de varonil orgullo por su hermano menor – Ya era hora de que te preocuparas por eso, Luffy, empezaba a preocuparme que no te interesaran las bragas de las muje…-un golpe de Nami lo hizo callar mientras todos dudaban entre reír o no ante lo dicho por Ace.

-¡Ah! ¡Nami, has dejado inconsciente a Ace!- se alarmó Chopper al ver que el moreno no se levantaba luego del knockout de Nami.

-Shi shi shi no creo que un golpe de Nami haya dejado inconsciente a Ace- ¡PAFF! Nami volvió a golpear a Luffy dejándole el rostro completamente hinchado ycuando volvió a hablar, su voz sonó rara debido a la hinchazón de sus labios- Gommen Nami, yo me refería a que Ace solo estaba dormido…

-Ah… no importa, así aprenderán a respetar a una dama y no andar con perversiones como ciertas personas que conozco –lanzó una mirada enfurecida que abarcó a Sanji, Brook y Franky.

-Para ya, Nami, quiero seguir con capitán para cuando encontremos el One Piece-musitó divertida Robin y Nami se calmó por arte de magia.

-Tienes razón Robin-su rostro se volvió angelical hasta que Zoro hablo.

-Maldita bruja loca…

-¿Dijiste algo, Zoro?-preguntó con una velada amenaza oculta en su dulce voz. El espadachín gruñó y cerró los ojos. No tenía ganas de discutir. Un enorme ruido de agua salpicando por todos lados los hizo salir a cubierta.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Usopp aterrado mientras él, Chopper y Brook se escondían detrás de sus nakama. Robin y Zoro avanzaron tranquilamente. Sanji y Franky cargaban a un maltratado Ace que empezaba a despertar, Nami observaba todo de cerca con su catalejo, y Luffy ya se encontraba en la cabeza del Sunny intentando ser el primero en enterarse de lo ocurrido.

-¡Sugoi!-exclamó al ver el impresionante barco que surgía sin problemas del fondo del mar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Nami se veía sorprendida de que un barco pudiera salir del mar… aunque no debería sorprenderle cuando ya había visto a un barco caer del cielo.

-Buenos días… Monkey D. Luffy-saludó una voz enigmática que les produjo un escalofrío. Al voltear vieron a una mujer de aspecto estrafalario, piel morena y rostro siniestro. Detrás de ella se podían observar tres personas, una de las cuales provocó que Sanji cruzara sus manos cerca su rostro, dejando caer al pobre Ace, mientras comenzaba a bailar inundando todo con corazones.

-¡Mellorine! ¡Mellorine!

-Ya empezó a actuar como baka…-dijo Zoro, pero Sanji estaba demasiado embelesado observando a Elizabeth como para prestarle atención. Y tomando en cuenta que Luffy seguía observando el barco con estrellitas en los ojos, mientras susurraba en voz baja la palabra "sugoi" una y otra vez, Zoro decidió actuar como segundo al mando y tomar cartas en el asunto. -¿Y ustedes quienes se supone que son? ¿Y tú por qué conoces a Luffy? Si no responden tendremos que atacarlos…

-¿Atacarlos?- los demás lo miraron con extrañeza.

-Siempre tan radical, Zoro kun-comentó ya más calmado Brook.

-No soy radical, pero estos tipos pueden ser de la marina…

-¿La marina? Ah, son los tipos que nos atacaron hace un rato supongo… -respondió Gibbs en tono meditabundo.

//Flashback//

No habían tardado mucho en llegar al mar del diablo gracias al barco en el que viajaban. Una vez ahí, habían sido arrastrados por un remolino enorme de agua, al cual tía Dalma llamó "Triángulo del Dragón". Fueron engullidos por el remolino y cayeron kilómetros y kilómetros bajo la superficie del mar. Entonces, de repente el agua se convirtió en cielo y no tardaron en sentir bajo el casco del Holandés, las aguas del Grand Line. No llevaban mucho rato ahí cuando unos barcos de la marina comenzaron a atacarlos al ver el Jolly Roger. Así que tuvieron que volver a sumergirse, y gracias a Tía Dalma, habían conseguido llegar sin incidentes hasta el barco de Luffy, el heredero de Gold D. Roger.

//Fin del flashback//

-Descuida, guapo… no somos enemigos, sino todo lo contrario- coqueteó escalofriantemente Calipso. Will se estremeció, ver a tía Dalma coquetear daba escalofríos, aún cuando el intento de seducción no fuera para él. Zoro levantó una ceja y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de ira mientras hacía amago de desenvainar a Wadou.

-Eso no responde la pregunta, lo que mi nakama quiere saber es completamente distinto… sus nombres y propósito para ser precisos-intervino Robin.

-¡¡¡Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy y seré el Rey de los Piratas!!!- anunció a viva voz nuestro capitán. Sus nakama lo observaron con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-Se refería a que se presentaran ellos, no nosotros…- lo regañó Usopp mientras Luffy solo reía.

-Shi shi shi bueno, ahora ya saben quién soy.

-¡Pero si ya lo sabían desde el principio! ¿Qué no oíste que esa mujer con aspecto de hechicera te saludo por tu…? Nah, olvidalo- se resigno Usopp al ver que Luffy lo estaba ignorando.

-Es igual de idiota que le viejo Roger- declaró Jack con una sonrisa divertida. Entonces su sonrisa se congeló al ver como Luffy estiraba sus brazos hasta que sus manos tocaron el mástil del Holandés, acto seguido salía disparado hacia el otro barco. - ¿Una akuma no mi?

-Oh… he oído hablar sobre ellas, son extraños frutos que crecen en los árboles del infierno, miden cerca de medio metro y saben a azufre, otorgan al que las come poderes peculiares, sin embargo, como la fruta procede del infierno, y el infierno es fuego, no se lleva con el agua, así que los que las han comido no pueden volver a estar en el agua… o morirán-contó Gibbs con aires de entendido.

-Yohohoho tu descripción es errónea en las tres cuartas partes- respondió Brook.

-¡¡¡Ah un esqueleto!!! –gritó Elizabeth mientras su mente la trasladaba al terror pasado la noche en que descubrió que el Perla estaba plagado de fantasmas.

-Descuida mi bella dama, yo te protegeré- se apuntó Sanji y comenzó a lanzarle patadas a Brook.

-Yohohoho para Sanji kun, es peligroso, podrías romperme algún hueso… aunque claro, yo soy todo huesos yohohoho

-Todo esto es absurdo…- comentó Ace mientras observaba el nada lógico desarrollo que estaban siguiendo las cosas.

-Ni que lo digas… con esta tripulación nada de lo que pasa es normal… pero debo admitir que ese barco está ¡¡¡SUPER!!!

-Par de bakas…-Nami parecía a punto de estallar. Zoro y Robin tenían la misma expresión de perplejidad que ella, pero los demás parecían haber aceptado el hecho de que un barco lleno de desconocidos que conocían a Luffy, apareciera de la nada, sin intentar encontrarle explicación. De hecho, Usopp y Gibbs ya estaban intercambiando historias, en una clase de duelo por ver quien contaba algo más impresionante. –Oi, ¿Dónde está Chopper?

-Creo que la pregunta sería ¿A qué horas llegó ella aquí?-respondió Robin al ver a Tía Dalma en el Sunny intentando atrapar a Chopper.

-Eres un mapache muy singular… la gran Calipso te dará poder-pero en voz baja añadió para sí misma- Un ingrediente muy peculiar… podría lograr grandes cosas con él… brebajes nunca antes vistos…

-¡Zoro!-gritó Chopper mientras lloraba a moco tendido por el susto y se lanzó a la cara del espadachín- ¡Déjame en paz, no soy un mapache!

-Definitivamente es un buen barco… me preguntó cuánto correrá. ¿crees que gaste mucho combustible? Digo, un modelito así de SUPER!!! Y tan lujoso…-preguntaba Franky con aires de entendido mientras él y Ace conversaban con el padre de Will acerca de barcos… tal y como ahora conversarían sobre autos xD. Robin intentaba calmar a Chopper para que soltara la cara de Zoro, el cual estaba morado por no respirar, tía Dalma permanecía a distancia prudente, lista para saltar sobre el mapache en cualquier momento. Jack y Brook hablaban sobre mujeres, Will estaba discutiendo con Sanji, que intentaba acercarse a Elizabeth y Luffy estaba recorriendo el Holandés completamente a sus anchas. Por una curiosa coincidencia, Elizabeth y Nami, las únicas personas con algo de lógica que estaban desocupadas (recordemos que Zoro y Robin andaban ocupados y Sanji… bueno, ya saben como se pone frente a una mujer linda), estallaron al mismo tiempo:

-¿Quieren dejar de hacer tonterías, montón de bakas?// ¿Qué demonios se supone que está pasando aquí? Exijo que alguien me lo explique…-gritaron simultáneamente (se entiende que la primer frase la dijo Nami y la otra Elizabeth.)

Eso logró hacer que todos se callaran.

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas…- comentó Franky mientras Ace se alejaba a distancia prudente de Nami.

-Mellorine… permíteme que me presente… mi nombre es Sanji, el cocinero del amor, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte todo mi amor, estoy completamente a tus plantas, mi linda señorita… si pudiera saber tu nombre, sería el más dichoso de los mortales…

-Cállate ya ero-kuku- gruñó Zoro mientras intentaba recuperar el aire. Chopper ya estaba a salvo entre los brazos maternales de Robin.

-Creo que es hora de las explicaciones- ordenó Nami.- Tú, rápido, dime que hacen aquí-le ordenó a Gibbs, que era el que estaba más a la mano.

-Todo fue idea de Calipso… verás, estamos aquí para…

-No creo que sea buena idea preguntarle a él, Nami, si se lleva tan bien con Usopp lo más probable es que nos cuente una mentira absurda- advirtió Zoro.

-¡Oye!-le reclamó Usopp.

-Yo les explicare, estamos aquí porque ese par querían conocer al que será el heredero de un viejo amigo que tuvieron. Mi nombre es William Turner, soy el capitán de este barco…

-Pues tu barco está SUPER!!! Aniki…

-Franky, haz el favor de callarte… -ordenó Nami.

-¿Calipso? –Robin volteó hacia la estrafalaria mujer con curiosidad y un poco de reverencia.

-¿Por qué no tenemos una vida normal…? –se preguntó la navegante temiendo lo peor. - ¿Quién es Calipso, Robin?

-Una antigua diosa, capaz de controlar los mares… aunque creí que ella pertenecía a otra dimensión-agregó entusiasmada la arqueóloga mientras, para terror de Chopper, se acercaba más y más a Calipso.

-Shi shi shi no entendí nada pero creo que están buscando a alguien…-comentó Luffy apareciendo de la nada.

-Hasta que lo pillas-masculló Usopp.

-Eres baka, hermanito. ¿Pero por qué buscan a Luffy?-preguntó Ace.

-Por qué él será el heredero de Gold D. Roger… y el viejo Jack y yo queríamos conocerlo- contestó tía Dalma.

-¡Sugoi! Seré el rey de los piratas shi shi shi

-Esto no tiene nada de sentido…- comentaron a una Elizabeth y Nami.

-Dejemos las preguntas para después… oye tú, el rubio pervertido, dijiste que eras cocinero ¿No?- Zoro sonrió al oir la forma en la que Jack se refería a Sanji, aunque al rubio no le cayó en gracia.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Sanji, quiero meshi…. Y prepara meshi para todos- ordenó Luffy. Media hora más tarde, todos se encontraban saboreando los manjares de Sanji.

-Esto si es comida… creí que de seguir comiendo lo que Elizabeth preparara terminaría por acostumbrarme a la mala comida… ¿Cómo han podido soportarlo?-preguntó Jack a los tripulantes bajo las órdenes de Elizabeth, los hombres pusieron cara de resignación.

-Era la única que sabía cocinar algo… no era lo más delicioso pero al menos era comestible-respondió uno haciendo que Elizabeth lo fulminara con la mirada.

-Es dura la vida de la hija del gobernador cuando se convierte en pirata… yo te entiendo Elizabeth-comentó comprensivamente Jack, y Elizabeth estaba a punto de sonreírle para darle las gracias, cuando Jack volteó hacia Will- Oye, de haber sido tú, también habría aceptado ser el capitán del Holandés… diez años sin comer lo que prepara ella… bueno, cualquiera lo preferiría…

* * *

Jeje por fin actualizo... creo que he atacado mucho a la pobre Elizabeth en este fic, pero amo cuando Jack la molesta.

Tsunai 25: Al fin se encontraron, como verás, fue un caos...nada comparado a lo que sucederá después muahaha Muchas gracias por seguir el fic ^^

Kamy34sAJury: gracia spor el review... y pues en efecto, Sanji se lanzó de inmediato a cortejar a Elizabeth jeje ahora a ver como le va al pobre con Will por ahí... ^^

Muchas gracias por los reviews!! Me dan muchos ánimos la verdad ver que alguien lee esta historia tan fumada y loca que se me ocurrió ^^ Prometo actualizar pronto Bye!!


End file.
